


Bad Idea

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: Sure you’re completely in love with your best friend Poe Dameron but he told you he’s in love with someone else. Not his exact words. You’re still his best friend and damn it you will find Poe Dameron love! Even if it will slowly kill you every single day.





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This stupid hot pilot deserves all the love forever and ever. Also you are the stupid hot pilot. Have all the love! Not stupid like dumb stupid nobody’s dumb. Female pronouns. Just a short one I’m trying to break my writing block.

You watched Poe disembark from his ship and how flawless his hair was after taking off the helmet. It was the worst quality about him.

His skills didn’t matter, his personality didn’t matter no it was the perfect hair. Meanwhile you when you took your helmet off your hair was all sweaty and stuck out all over the place. It was a nightmare to get it back to your usual style. You were his best friend why couldn’t he tell you the secret to no more helmet hair?

You climbed out of your x-wing and handed your helmet to the nearby mechanic who had been patiently waiting for you to leave. Your ship had only a few dents in it unlike the others. Poe waved at you for you to come over but a shower was the most important right now. He was surrounded by people again and it bothered you constantly. It had absolutely nothing to do with the jealous monster raging inside of you. Poe can hang with people he likes. People who fawn all over him like he’s the maker’s gift to the galaxy.

—————————————————————————————– 

“I was looking for you.”

“Aaahhh!”

You had come out of the shower and put on fresh clean clothes to find Poe sitting on your bed. You regretted the day you gave him the code to your room. Sure you were ill at the time and needed someone to look after you but maybe you should of asked Rose.

In fairness Poe had given you his code in return but unlike you Poe had no modesty and didn’t care if you walked in on him naked. Well he cared that one time you threw something with precision aim at him. Still never learnt his lesson so you had to walk into his room with your eyes closed.

“Why?” You asked.

“You ignored me when I waved at you.” He replied with a pout on his face. He was such a child at times, pouting when he didn’t get his way. He never tried it with anyone else, only with you but you hadn’t noticed that.

“I was all sweaty and horrible I needed a shower. We can’t all be blessed with the gift of not getting helmet hair.”

“I am blessed.” Poe said and he ran his hands through his hair.

You rolled your eyes and turned to look in the mirror. You made some attempt to get your hair back to normal which eventually managed to work. You noticed Poe grinning.

“What are you grinning for?”

“You’re adorable trying to fix your hair.”

“Adorable? You take that back.”

“No.”

“Take it back.”

“No.”

You threw your hair brush at him and he just managed to dodge it.

“Ok I yield!”

“What do you want?”

“I….need help.” He said with a reluctant tone to his voice.

“The great Poe Dameron needs my help? Oh how I’m honoured.”

You were about to continue on but the look on his face made you stop. This must be serious.

“I……like someone. I don’t know how to tell them. You’re my best friend you’d know how to help.”

Your felt your insides twist and turn. Oh how the galaxy could be cruel to you.

“S-sure. Just uh…just give me a minute.”

“Ok.” He said with a smile on his face. A seemingly innocent smile that just showed he was happy.

You had a crush on him just like half the of the galaxy but it’s hard not to when someone is as nice and funny as he is. Also with an absolute killer jawline.

Whatever.

You were his best friend and if he wanted help if confessing liking someone it’s what you would do. Even if it killed you on the inside to help it happen.

—————————————————————————————– 

“So what do they look like? What’s their name? I need information if I’m gonna get my best friend the love of his life I’m going to need that info.” You said.

“They are human.” Poe replied.

“Oh wow that really narrows it down.” You said with a hint of sarcasm to your voice.

“Just….I’ll tell you when we see her.”

“Her? So we’re getting closer to an ID.” You said. Her? You were a her. At least that you often thought that.

You were wandering around the tarmac looking for the person of Poe’s affections when he suddenly stopped. You hadn’t noticed and just kept walking on.

“Poe?”

“I know where she is.”

“Excellent.” You said. You felt your heart sink as the moment drew ever closer. Maybe you could somehow teleport to Leia and ask her to fake an alarm that the First Order were attacking. Then you might able to leave in the chaos. Maybe move to the Resistance that was furthest away from everyone. Maybe even move into the nearest sun. Much less painful.

You walked back over to Poe with a heavy heart. You had to be happy for Poe he is still your best friend and you want him to be happy. He deserves it.

“Poe?” You asked again. You looked around to see if anybody was around but there wasn’t. Maybe now you were alone he’d be more open with you.

“I’m worried. What if she doesn’t feel the same and I’m about to make a fool of myself?”

You grabbed his face and made him look at you.

“Don’t be silly, Dameron. You’re nice, funny, generous and an ok pilot. There’s a high chance she’ll feel the same. I suppose it doesn’t help you’re stupid hot as well.”

“You think that about me?” He asked.

“Don’t let it go to your head your ego is already inflated enough.” You said. “Now let’s look at you.” You stepped back to look at him.

His hair was a mess but it was usually an untameable mess anyway yet it still managed to look good after wearing a helmet for so long. You tried to fix it but just ended up making it worse. Or better in your opinion.

“You’re a hopeless cause Poe look at you an absolute mess.” You sighed dramatically.

“Very funny.” He said.

“Now I want you to march up her and tell her how you feel.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re the best pilot in the Resistance. You’ve faced down Kylo Ren. You crashed onto a desert planet and made it out alive. You can talk to a girl.”

“Yeah.”

“Now you march up to her you tell her how you feel! Go get your woman Poe Dameron!”

“Yeah!”

Poe started walking away from you clearly heading to find this person. You hoped he found her before he started chickening out. You hoped he was far away enough for you to drop an x-wing on yourself. Much less painful.

“Wait I forgot something.” He said turning around.

“Hmm?”

Poe gently grabbed your face and kissed you.

Woah.

Before you could kiss him back he pulled away.

“Practising for your mystery woman?” You asked.

“Yes and now I’m going to do the real thing.”

With that he leaned in to kiss you again but before he could you dodged out of the way.

“As much as I would love to continue this, why did you ask me to help you find someone else?”

“My ideas are not good.”

“I know.”

“Why did you agree?” He asked.

“You’re my best friend and I want you to be happy. Even if it meant you would be happy with someone else as long as you were it’d be fine.” You replied.

“That’s sweet.”

“Whatever can we get back to kissing again.”

“Absolutely.” Poe said and he pulled you back to him.


End file.
